1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to data storage systems, such as solid state drives, for computer systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to securely storing data in data storage systems and preventing access to stored data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of sensitive data, such as financial information, personal information, medical records, and so on, can be stored in data storage systems. In certain situations, data storage systems containing sensitive data are being maintained in secure locations, such as data centers. However, circumstances arise when data storage systems need to be moved from a secure location to another location. In such situations, existing regulations (e.g., Gramm-Leach-Bliley Act, Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act, etc.) may require that sensitive data stored in a data storage system be protected from access (e.g., cryptographically erased) before the data storage system is moved from the secure location. A secure erase operation during which stored data is erased or written over several times can, in some instances, take 2-3 days for some large capacity data storage systems. Additional problems can arise when the data storage system has failed. In such situations, it is difficult to secure or erase data stored in a data storage system. Accordingly, there is a need for efficient mechanisms that quickly prevent access to stored data.